fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyna Squad Members and Arabllea
Each hyna squad member is from a different anime, cartoon shows, etc. With some members they are from branched Animated shows, which means that even if its the same character, in a diffrent show the characters personality and appearance had altered and changed (Example: G1 Optimus Prime>Armada Optimus Prime>Movieverse Optimus Prime>TFA Optimus>Prime Optimus or Movie Ironman>SHSH Ironman) but are seperate beings, just diffrent physically and mentally wise. The hyna squad members are both Villians and Good guys, under my belief that all are equal, be it good or bad, each toon has their own past, grudge, abilitys, strength, weaknesses, history and failures, however all deserve to have a equal chance and a chance to work together. Becuse of all the storys collected, it turned into their memories and felted experiences (Dispite them being alternate universes), giving them form and a sense of awareness and a feeling of being alive and able to do the same things as humans. Transforming with the Omytrix Biological Relation ship: '''Becuse of her unique biological structure, All of Bellas toon freinds own Bodys are fused directly into her body, cell, by cell, DNA strand by DNA strand, and would have just turned Bella into a Chimeric mutation of all her toon freinds bodys together. However with the omytrix, it controls the transformations, and prevents all her toon freinds DNA and Cells overleading all at once (Hence its a critical tool to Bella, she and her men instinctivly knows the code to remove it, however refuses, no matter what to use it to take it off, knowing the concequence) '''Soul and Mind Syncing: '''Becuse of the Body and Cell fusing together, Bella also has absorbed there minds and souls, theirs being fused with her own soul and mind. Becuse of such a relation ship, it caused Both Bella and the toons she bonded with through the omytrix to understand and 'feel' one another in a apathy sense. Hyna squad Members Arcane: The Stone Circle '''Shirib-Niggurath: one of the great ancients that appeared on the cartoon earth during the time of king Authers regin of england, but was eventually killed and carved up like a turkey, as his parts were spread across the english kingdom in order to protect against his revival. He was eventually revived at the stone circle where he first came to earth and was sealed inside Bella. Over time his Rage quelled and begain to actually enjoy being sealed inside Bella, as long as he gets to watch human chaos and for Bella and her 'men' to cause chaos themselfs, in return he allows them to use his energy and power, however filtered as chakra, in Battle. He is the oldest and the most wisest of the Hyna squad, and is the leader of the counciel of the sealed ones. Personality In the begining, he was full of rage due to the fact he and his brothers were sealed in the uncreated, when he was freed from the uncreated, he sought to show chaos upon his release on the english kingdom in a blind rage, which lead to his death and his body to be cutted up and spread across the english kingdom. When he was revived again and sealed he behaved like any sealed beast, he writhered and raged, however over time he calmed down and developed a form of vetrien, sage like personality, however at times possesses a dark humor, but retains a solumn attitude. Powers and Abilitys Being both Lovecrafts creation and one of the first demons ever to be born, before all the gods were born, he possesses great arcane knowledge and abilitys that he shares with the hyna squad and Bella, however they rarely use it, only the knowledge aspect and to create wards. 'Bleach'-Verse (Shigimi) (Andracar/Espanda) Yammy Llargo Home world: '''Bleach-verse '''Where the omytrix symbol is: '''Left shoulder Blade, the Back of his left hand (In his released form) *Though the most powerfulest of both the Espanda and in the hyna squad, Yammy still retains his blunt idiocity and stupidity that Bella belives it is cute and silly. When Bella uses his Body, Yammy seems to develop being focused, however he still possesses his bluntness and stupidity, and temper, however at a controlled dose, except for when both halfs of the soul (Bella and Yammys) Powers and abilitys *While he retains his powers and abilitys he has in the Bleach-verse, he has also gained a few new special abilitys and techniques due to his time with both Bella and members of the hyna squad. '''Anger-Induced Physical Augmentation: As Yammy is the only Espada capable of conserving his Reiryoku by sleeping and eating, this accumulation takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so, the reserves of power build up overtime and he can release his Resurrección, causing his Espada number to change and his true power to be realized. As his anger increases, so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels. *The omytrix wristwatch comunicator that appears when out of the hyna dimension helps in conserving his Reiryoku so he dosent have to sleep or eat as much and saves time by doing so, it can also help keep his Reietsu in control if he is seperate from anyone else to remind him to conseal it (the omytrix communicater responds to it from Yammys instincts) Immense Strength: Yammy possesses superhuman strength of such a high level that even his simplest actions cause damage and destruction. He was able to overpower Chad's initial "Brazo Derecha de Gigante" by effortlessly ripping his arm off and breaking it completely in two.[21] He knocked Menoly aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside the dome of Las Noches, by simply backhanding her. With minimum force behind it, he was able to break through the walls of Las Noches. And now with Both Bella and the combined bonds of the hyna squad, his strength reaches new heights that he can possibly rip Unicron in two or bust down a whole Building with sheer force. *With either the Omytrix wristwatch communicator or Bellas half of the soul controling how much strength he is controling with, he can decrease his strength to the only type of damage that can be caused is by ripping the door off its hinges or if he slams the door to hard he can break that and the wall its self, or to damage a wall by walking through it. #'Earth Quake (Pokemon Move)': Slaming his fist down on the ground, Yammi can mimic the Ground type pokemon move (depending on how much power is released) #'Fissure (Pokemon Move)' #'Rock smash (Pokemon move)' Immense Spiritual Power: In his sealed form, Yammy's spiritual pressure is great enough to register as an Espada-level Arrancar, but not as high as the other Espada, due to his pre-released state. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant-though its more of mixed wresleing moves made up on the spot, or brawling to tackling or pining the opponet Hierro Gonzui: Yammy uses a unique suction ability called Gonzui to absorb the souls from the living. He considers this a form of eating, as the ability is activated and the souls are collected through his mouth. People with low levels of Reiryoku have a horrible taste to him. Its effect encompasses a wide area, but people with even slight Reiryoku (such as Tatsuki Arisawa) are able to resist it. Yammy is the only Arrancar shown to possess the technique. With Bella's half of the soul, she can control to either release some of the souls using soul sensing to read them, or allow Yammy to digest them. Cero: He can fire red Cero blasts from his mouth, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. His Cero is shown to be quite powerful, creating a fissure, even when it was dissipated by Urahara's Benihime. *'Yammi and Bella Combo: Grand Cero Earth Blast': Can Be used when both Bella and Yammy are seperate. Bella stands on Yammys shoulder as he bends his head upwards preping his Cero. Bella concentrates it onto one hand, holding it. Once Yammy is done charging, he doese either two things, he propells Bella into the Air, or grabs her arm and throws her at full force at the opponet, Either way, Bella mimics the way the Rasengun is Impacted, and Impacts the Cero into the opponet at full force. Bala: Yammy can also fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which are weaker than Cero blasts, but much faster. He is able to fire multitude of these in quick succession. *'Bala Rasengun': Used only if Bella is him at the time, concentrating his Bala energy in the palm of his hand, he can create a red Bala infused rasengun. ZanpakutōEdit Ira (憤獣 (イーラ), Īra; Spanish for "Anger", Japanese for "Angry Beast"): The handle is red and the guard looks like a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. *'Resurrección': Its release command is "Be Enraged" (ブチ切れろ,buchikirero; Viz: Enrage).[30] Upon release, his Zanpakutō explodes in an outpouring of spiritual power, and Yammy grows to a monstrous size, reminiscent of the Japanese kaijus. His skull ridges become more pronounced, taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically, with his torso remaining largely the same, but growing eight large elephant-like legs, each extending back from the torso. These legs are connected to the body by white carapace-covered joints, leading to up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to that of an Ankylosaurus. On each leg he has three large toes, which extend backwards from the front to the back of the leg. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his elbows, which can be used as piston-like rams. He gains five large, black cylindrical tubes on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms. [31][32][33]. While releasing into this form his number changes from 10 to 0; the 1 disintegrates, leaving only the 0. **In this state, Both Bella and Yammy are out of it in a blind set of rage and raw adrinaline, even the hyna members get affected and fight crazy (mimicing Raths promting yelling to fight). Only Shadow can snap Bellas half of the soul with his Soul Wave out of the blind rage, to allow her to snap Yammy out of it and return back to normal sealed state, and then to being Bella again (and passing out due to the amount of power that was released) *'Enraged Form': Yammy explains that his release increases in strength as he becomes angrier. When Yammy's anger reaches a certain level, he can alter his Resurrección form, increasing his bulk. Upon taking this form his damaged mask is restored, and all previous injuries are healed. The black-piston like protrusions on his back become more like extensions of his vertebrae, and he gains two massive horns on his back. He also gains multiple horns on his head, with some covering his lower jaw, and crack-like markings framing his eyes. His arms are positioned in knuckle-walk position and his legs are hairy, ending in short, stubby toes, giving Yammy an ape-like appearance. His tail also becomes more hairy and ape like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs are lost as well. **This Enraged form serves as a 'Ultimate level' for Yammy, which in such a state, not even Shadows soul wave can snap the two halfs out of it, and the hyna squad members turn into wolfs of rage, leaving only two choices; either enter Bella/Yammys mind and punch the two in the mindscape to wake up, or to slap the omytrix symbol to force Bella/Yammy to return to Yammys own sealed state. Coyote Starrk Home world: 'Bleach Verse '''Where the omytrix symbol is: '''Lower left shoulder, under his uniform (sealed state), On his waist like a belt buckle (in his released state) *Still retaining his Lazy dementor, he dose get annoyed when Bella changes into him without first telling him or not awaking him (shown when Bella actually does fall asleep as she transforms into him). *He greatly symphizises with Bella, knowing the feeling of being alone, and often hugs or allows Bella to lay close to him as she trys to 'embrass the feeling of not being alone anymore' EquipmentEdit *'Sword: While having no special properties, Starrk wields a standard-sized katana. He uses it as a weapon in his un-released state to make up for that fact that he doesn't have a standard Zanpakutō. It sports a pewter-colored rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself is a yellow color, and the sheath is a metallic-gold color. The Sealed ones The sealed ones are a group of cartoons that are so powerful that its hard for me to even turn into them normally, thus makeing me a Jurrunkki for them. *Shirib-Niggurath *Unicron (G1/Armada) *Primus *The Egyptian Gods (Yugioh) *The Sacred Beasts *Zorc/Bykura (Yugioh) *The Light of distruction (Yugioh Gx) *Darkness (Yugioh Gx) *The Earthbound Immortals (Yugioh 5D's) *Apocolypsmon (Digimon) The seal is like Narutos five-prong seal/reaper deaths seal only shaped like the fig element symbol with diffrent branches coming from it, but for the Earthbound immortals on Bellas Back are their symbols for when they are sealed on the ground embeded on her Back. What goes on within the seal *What the sealed ones do is watch over the hyna squad and through Bellas eyes, both Fanfiction world and reality, seemingly enjoying the mis-adventures and human doings that goes on in Both sides. Forms Due to the bond/connection with Arabella, the hyna squad members along with their leader, are capable of changing forms or appearances to add helarity or to add surprise to there style of unpredictabiltiy. Quotes "We have no rep"-any serious hyna member when they read embarassing fanfiction storys about themselfs. Trivia *The Sealed ones, dispite being sealed, do share a telephic link with the hyna members, and mostly prefer to push their energy through the girl and her toons in times of extream stress or danger *The Hyna squad isn't a guild, but more of a group, and isnt apart of either the net or any guild, but being apart of Bella via the omytrix, they're technically members of the Kurobusta guild (By extension) Images gallary Category:Group Category:The Hyna Squad